Big Time Tour Contest
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: Big Time Rush is holding a contest and whoever wins it gets to go on tour with them! Join Kylie, Dana, Lilly, and Shreya as they tour with the boys. Eventually Kendall/OC, James/OC, Logan/OC, and Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Tour Contest Chapter 1: Let's sign up!

Dana's POV

"KK are you home?" I asked as I walked into my friend Kylie's home.

"Yeah I'm upstairs come up here I want to show you something!" I walked up the stairs into her office. She was sitting at her computer typing something.

"What's up?" I asked grabbing a bean bag to sit on.

"There's a Big Time Rush contest going on right now." Kylie said still typing not looking up.

"So what's the prize? A signed poster? A cd?" I asked as I reached over to open the mini fridge and get some water.

"A chance to get to go on tour with them." I spit out the water I just put in my mouth.

"Are you serious?" I asked surprised.

"Yep take a look." I got off the bean bag chair and went over to the computer. Kylie was on the official Big Time Rush website and was signing up for the contest.

"Wow. How many people get to go?" I asked.

"Four. So me, you, Shreya, and Lilly can go." She said finally looking at me.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I already signed all four of us up, so we have better chances of winning."

"You always think ahead don't you?"

"Yep."

"You want me to call Shreya and Lilly?" I asked getting my iPhone 5 out.

"I texted them the same time I texted you, so they should be coming." I put my phone away.

"Kylie!" I heard Shreya yell from downstairs.

"We're up here!" I yelled. I heard Shreya run up the stairs.

"So what's the contest about?" She asked as she pulled up a bean bag chair next to mine. "Hand me a Dr. Pepper will you?" I handed her one and she settled down in the bean bag chair.

"Well the contest is a chance to go on tour with Big Time Rush." Shreya choked.

"You're kidding aren't you?" Shreya asked and looked at me. I shook my head. "Let me see that computer!" She said jumping up and walking over to Kylie. She looked. "Oh my gosh! I'm guessing you already signed us up knowing you."

"Yep. Have you heard from Lilly yet?" Kylie asked.

"No but she-" We heard the front door open and shut.

"Guys I'm here!" She said running up the stairs to the computer room with us. "Sorry I had to babysit. So what's this contest you texted me about?"

"The prize is a chance to tour with Big Time Rush on their summer break tour!" Shreya said.

"Wow that's awesome! When will they pick the winner?" Lilly asked going to the computer.

"June 7th two weeks before the tour starts." Kylie said.

"But that's so far away from now." Shreya whined.

"Its alright. We have their new season to watch up till then." I said.


	2. The Announcment

Big Time Tour Contest Chapter 2: The Winners!

Shreya's POV

"KK when are they announcing the winners?" Lilly asked. We were waiting for Big Time Tour Bus to come back on.

"Right after Big Time Tour Bus." She said excited. She has fallen in love with the song crazy for you, which is on this episode. I love this episode because Carlos directed it.

"I don't know if I can wait that long!" Dana said throwing her hands in the air.

"At least this is an awesome episode!" I exclaimed.

"They're all awesome episodes." Kylie pointed out.

"True that." I said. We watched Big Time Tour Bus. Kylie always gets emotional during crazy for you. I have no idea why, but she does. It was finally time for the announcement. The four boys popped back up on screen. It said they were doing this live.

"Hello rushers! This is the moment you have all been waiting for." Logan said.

"We are going to announce the winner for the Tour Contest!" Carlos said.

"Wait guys you know what we should do instead of just announcing the winner." Kendall said. The guys shook their heads. "Let's call the winner!" Us girls started to freak out. If we win, we get their number! Just then Kylie's phone went off. She started to freak out, and so did we. She picked up.

"Hello?" She asked. "Mom please we're seeing if we won the competition." She paused and we sat back in our seats sad. "Okay I'll do that bye mom." She sighed mad. Then my phone started ringing. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked really anxious.

"Hello is this Shreya Heartford?" I heard Kendall ask through the phone and on the tv. All the girls really started to freak out now.

"Yes this is her." I barely got out.

"Congratulations! You and four of your closest friends get to come on tour with us!" Me and the girls screamed. We saw on TV the guys grimacing and holding the phone away from them.

"On July 19th we will be picking you guys up to head out to Los Angeles, where are tour kicks off. We'll show you guys around and just have a lot of fun." Kendall said.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"No problem. We'll see you guys then." They hung up, and we screamed again. The whole night we couldn't sleep we were just so excited!

Almost two weeks later….

"Guys! The boys should be here any minute! What in the world are you doing?" Lilly asked seeing we had gotten mattresses and were at the top of the stairs.

"We wanted to go mattress sliding one more time before we left. Want to join us?" Kylie asked.

"No I don't want to get hurt." Lilly said going into the living room. We shrugged our shoulders and went back to preparing to slide.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Kylie asked.

"I do!" I said hopping on the mattress.

"3…2…1 go!" Kylie said before she pushed me. I landed safely at the bottom of the stairs. I gave them a thumbs up and brought the mattress back up.

"Dana do you want to go next?" Kylie asked Dana. She nodded her head. We got her set back up, and she got to the bottom with no problems. She brought the mattress back up. While Kylie was getting ready to do her ride, the doorbell rang. "Crap got to do this fast!" She said. I gave her a push just as Lilly let the guys in, and Kylie flew right into them knocking all four of them off their feet. Kylie got to her feet quickly. "I'm so sorry! We were mattress sliding, and you guys came in at the wrong time. Her and Lilly helped them to their feet, while me and Dana were running down the stairs to meet the guys.

"It's okay. Which one of you is Shreya?" Logan asked. I raised my hand. "We'll need to see ID before we can head out on the road." I ran over to my purse and grabbed my driver's license.

"Is this what you need to see?" I asked handing it to him. Logan looked at it then gave it back to me.

"Yep that's what we needed to see. I'm guessing these are your three friends you are bringing?" I nodded my head. "Cool if you show us where your bags are we can help you." We walked into Kylie's living room and got all our stuff and headed to the tour bus.

"Now we got a new tour bus. All eight of us are going to share one, but there are two bathrooms." Carlos said as we stepped onto the large tour bus. "Your bedroom is right here." We walked into the bedroom to see two sets of bunk beds. "You guys fight over who gets what bed. We'll give you guys some time to unpack and stuff." The guys left.

"Okay I don't like top bunks, so I call bottom bunk." Kylie said as she went over to one.

"Yeah I really don't want one either, so you guys can have top bunks." Lilly said as she went over to the other bottom bunk. Me and Dana cheered and high-fived each other. I took the bunk above Kylie and Dana took the bunk above Lilly.

"These beds are extremely comfy." Lilly said laying down on her bed.

"Yeah totally." I said as I got on mine.

"I wonder what the guys have planned for us." Dana said.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." I said as we settled in our beds and took a nap.


	3. CD signing

Big Time Tour Contest Chapter 3: CD signing

Shreya's POV

"I can't believe we got their new CD for free!" Dana exclaimed holding up the CD the guys signed and gave to her. We all got one.

"Yeah but I really wish we got some time to listen to it. We're going to one of their CD signings today remember?" Kylie asked as she was putting some makeup on.

"Yeah how could we forget? This is our first CD signing." Lilly said.

"Well actually we're not getting the full experience since we're just waiting around for them to finish at the place." Dana said.

"So we're still going to a Big Time Rush CD signing!" I exclaimed.

"I really hope fans aren't going to attack us." Dana said.

"They don't know what we look like though, right?" I asked.

"Logan posted a picture on his twitter of us." Kylie said.

"Well crap." I said. Then the guys came in.

"Hey are you guys ready?" Logan asked.

"Yeah hold on." Lilly said grabbing her bag.

"I hope you guys aren't mad that this was randomly thrown at us. We really had no idea about this CD signing." James said.

"It's fine. I really wish we could do more, but security isn't letting us go out and shop like we wanted to do." Dana said.

"Yeah sorry, we don't want to loose you. Our manager said we're leaving right after the CD signing, and we don't want to search the mall for thirty minutes trying to find you guys." Kendall said. We made sad faces.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of opportunities for you guys to go shopping, when we are on tour." Logan said. We cheered.

"Now let's go. We don't want to be late." Kendall said as they linked arms with us. We then walked through the back way into the mall. We met up with Big Time Rush's manager.

"Girls here are your badges. You are not allowed to walk out of the food court, but you can go grab some food or a drink or a snack. You'll need these to get back into the back." The manager said handed us our badge things.

"Okay thanks." Lilly said as we put them around our necks.

"We have to go. We'll see you guys after the signing." Kendall said as they kissed our cheeks and ran off.

"Did they just?" Kylie asked as we all were blushing from what just happened.

"Yeah they did." Dana said.

"They're flirting with us!" I exclaimed.

"Okay let's be cool about this because I'm hungry, and we're about to walk out to a huge crowd of rushers." Kylie said. We waited for five minutes then we walked out into the food court.

"Alright let's just hope none of the rushers recognize us." I said. We started walking to the pizza place in the food court, when we are stopped by a rusher.

"Are you the girls that won the contest?" The girl asked.

"Yes." We said slowly. She slapped Kylie, who was the one she actually grabbed. She went to slap Lilly, but she caught her hand and gave the girl a bit of a push.

"I would slap you so hard right now, but I'm in such a good mood that I'm going to be the bigger person and not let you get to me." Dana said. She turned to Kylie, who was holding her cheek. "Come on Kylie let's go find you some ice." We went back into the back to see if we could find anything. Luckily we did. "Here you go." I handed her the ice, and we decided that we'll just grab some food and come back in her to eat. We walked back out and got to the pizza place and got our pizza. We were stopped once again, when we were walking back.

"I saw what happened earlier, and I would like to apologize that's my friend, Hannah, she gets jealous very easily." The girl said.

"It's okay. This bruise will heal. We were going to tell the guys, but since you apologized, I may reconsider it." Kylie said.

"Thanks and plus today is her first time meeting the guys, and she is so anxious."

"We understand. We've got to go. It was nice to meet you."

"Can I have a picture with you guys?" She asked pulling out her phone.

"Sure." We said. We took a picture and walked to the back to go eat some food. We ran into Kendall before we went back.

"Hey guys looks like you got food. I wish I could have some of that." He looked at Kylie and gasped. "What in the world happened to you?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing just ran into something and bruised my cheek."

"That's a lie. Who hit you? Was it a rusher?"

"It's fine Kendall." She said trying to get past him.

"No it isn't Kylie! Who was it?"

"That girl right there." Lilly said pointing to the girl.

"Lilly!"

"Alright I'm going to go talk to her." Kendall said walking over to the girl. They talked for a bit. Actually it looked more like arguing. Kendall held up the rope that they had set up for the line, and the girl walked away with her head bowed. Kendall walked back to us. "There that's what she gets for messing with my beautiful cover girl." Kylie blushed again. He kissed her on the cheek and ran onto the stage to join the guys.

"He's so going to ask you out." Dana said.

"I don't think he will."

"Stop lying! He's totally flirting with you. I bet he will ask you out very soon."

"We'll see."


	4. Fun at the beach!

Big Time Tour Contest: Fun at the beach!

James's POV

"Girls we have a surprise for you today." I said, when I walked into the dining area for breakfast.

"So that's why you got us up so early." Shreya snapped. They had been sleeping in for a whole week, and we've been super busy so we haven't been able to hang out with them much. They're probably really bored of this going on tour with us thing.

"I swear once the tour starts we'll spend much more time together, and you guys will have a ton of fun." I said.

"And we have a something really fun planned today. We have the whole day off, so we won't have any interruptions." Carlos said.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"We're positive on this one." Kendall said.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Dana asked.

"We aren't going to tell you till we get there."

"We'll finish eating then watch Mission Impossible till we get there. We have a bit of a drive." Logan said. We finished eating our usual breakfast, and then all settled down to watch the movie. We were halfway through the movie, when the bus stopped. "Guys you need to dress in your bathing suits because look out the window." Us girls did and saw we were at a beach! We all got really excited and ran to our bunks to grab everything we need. We all changed and walked out of our little room to see the guys shirtless in their swimming trunks.

"If they were wearing speedos I probably would have fainted." I whispered to the girls. They nodded in agreement.

"We also have another surprise, but we're going to wait a little longer for that one." Logan said. We got off the bus and made our way down to the beach. It was the perfect temperature today for swimming and relaxing. There was not a cloud in the sky.

"We're going to go pick a spot to put our stuff. You guys go ahead and get in the water if you want." Lilly said. The guys instantly started running off to the water. We laughed and went to find a spot. "This definitely makes up for everything." Lilly said once we got a spot picked out.

"Yeah it really does. I mean when are we going to ever see them shirtless?" Dana asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but Dana interrupted me. "I know what you are going to say and that's disgusting!" We all laughed. "You have such a perverted mind."

"I was going to say after they get out of the shower. You're the one that has the perverted mind." I said still laughing.

"I wonder what our other surprise is." Lilly said.

"I bet its surfing. We mentioned it before. I bet that's what we're going to do." Shreya said.

"I thought they would've forgotten by now since they've been so busy lately and seemed to forget about us." Lilly said.

"They haven't forgotten about us! I mean they planned this day to hang out with us no matter what." Shreya said.

"Guys come on get in the water with us!" Logan yelled to us.

"Let's go have fun while we can." Shreya said. We all ran out into the water and had a lot of fun. After four hours of non-stop fun on the beach, we were really hungry.

"You girls stay right there, and we'll go get the food." Logan said. We nodded our heads and sat down in our spots.

"I hadn't had this much fun since we all went to Disney World for our senior trip." Shreya said.

"I agree with that." I said. Then some guys started walking up to us. They were pretty good-looking, but no one can compare to Big Time Rush.

"Hello ladies." The guy in the front of the group said. "I'm Oli and these are my buds Will, Tyler, and Derek. We couldn't help, but notice you pretty girls sitting all alone here. We thought we would grace you lovely ladies with our presences." Us girls shared glances saying how are we going to get away from these creeps.

"Um actually we're waiting for our friends to get back with our food." Lilly said.

"Oh those losers you were with? How about you ditch those losers and hang out with real men." Oli said, but then I saw the guys standing behind the whole group.

"Something you would like to say to us?" Logan asked. Oli and his posse stiffened and slowly turned to the guys.

"Nope sorry." Oli said as him and his posse ran off. We all started laughing.

"Thanks." Us girls said once we stopped laughing.

"No problem." The guys said. After we ate our lunch, the guys jumped up from their spots.

"Now it's time for your surprise. Stay here and don't talk to random creeps." Logan said as the guys ran off.

"They are the sweetest boys ever!" Shreya exclaimed. The guys came back with eight surfboards ten minutes later. I shrieked. I was finally going to learn how to surf!

"Come on! You're going to learn how to surf!" Logan said. For the rest of the day, we had fun surfing. I had so much fun! This definitely made up for the week we had.

"I know we haven't been around a whole lot, but that's about to change very quickly. We're going to let you guys be with us 24/7." Carlos said.

"We don't want you to feel like we've forgotten about you because we haven't." James said.

"We love you guys too much for that to happen." Kendall said as they all gave us hugs. We then went to the tour bus and watched the Lucky One.


End file.
